


Anna Darcy and The Blonde Ambition

by StarryEyedLove1



Series: Meetings In The Tower [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLove1/pseuds/StarryEyedLove1
Summary: As Valentine's Day morning arrives, Anna finds herself preparing for her first date with Roger Davies when a hair styling spell gone wrong causes her to accidently color her hair blonde. As if the morning couldn't get any worse-Hermione recieves an owl message and tells Anna she'll need to cut her date short meet her and the rest of the gang at The Three Broomsticks. In Hogsmeade, the date with Roger turns sour when Anna mentions she needs to make sure Harry's alright after Cho runs off on him. While looking for her friend in the pouring rain, a chance encounter with a certain Slytherin will leave her feeling emotionally off balance but is she the only one? [Set during Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Anna Darcy
Series: Meetings In The Tower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771291
Kudos: 5





	Anna Darcy and The Blonde Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> This One-shot is rated M due to sexual references and innuendos which may not be suited for young audiences. All plots and characters that are familiar belong to the brilliant mind of Ms. JK Rowling. Anna Darcy and any plots not recognized are sole intellectual property of myself. This is for entertainment purposes only, I make no money off of this. Although, if JK Rowling wanted to gift me these amazing characters I'd be happy to give them good homes.

The first colors of dawn on the morning of February 14th were filling the sky when Anna Darcy awoke with a start. She turned to look at her alarm clock. 5:35 a.m. Anna glowered at the clock. Her alarm wasn’t set to go off for almost an hour, but she was wide awake. _'Why the hell am I awake so early?'_ She thought rather bitingly.

Anna considered the events of the previous night with blend of excitement and dark humor. _'I guess flooding Umbridge’s office last night really took it out of me.'_ She reasoned as she rolled herself off the bed with a rather undignified thud which caused several of her roommates to shriek, and smirked as she stood and stretched.  
One of the positive aspects of being up so early was not having to battle Padma and Lauren for the bathroom, Anna found this oddly comforting as she headed to the bathroom to shower. To say she was grateful that nobody was awake to see her prepare for her ‘date’ with Roger Davies was an understatement. Apparently, just because she agreed to accompany him that meant she was public enemy number one in the Ravenclaw Dorms-not that she was well liked to begin with. Her owl, Athena, hopped off of her shoulder and settled herself on top of the vanity. Once the owl curled up and shut her eyes in relaxation Anna sighed, shook her head and laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Anna was shaved and showered. She’d used her favorite body lotion, a locally made cream that her favorite shop Bewitched had stocked. The scent she favored was called 'Midnight Musings' and smelled like incense and spices with the faintest hint of rose. It had been love at first sniff. Successfully moisturized, she grabbed her sunscreen and found the bottle to be nearly empty. After a few futile attempts to get out a decent amount, she tossed the container into the trash with a muttered, “Damn!”

She threw the bottle away and began to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip. She shook her head and pulled on her clothes for the day. Once dressed, Anna stared at her reflection with critical eyes. She was completely comfortable with her boots, but the rest of the outfit left her feeling a bit…exposed. Aunt Phoebe had encouraged her to buy trendier clothing and Anna leaned towards an edgier style. This outfit represented the compromise they’d reached. The skirt was black, pleated, and shorter than anything Anna had ever worn before in her life. It wasn’t obscene or anything, but her dresser skirts always went to her knees at least. Most of them trailed almost to the ground. A skirt that ended just below mid-thigh seemed microscopic compared to what she was used to. Her silky sapphire tank top wasn’t much better. It was runched and clingy. The fact that she’d gotten curvier over the summer didn’t help matters.

Anna bit her lip nervously as she tried to look at herself objectively. The black, steel-toed Doc Marten’s helped ground everything. They kept her from looking like the girls in the Ravenclaw 5th Year dorms. Besides, the top wasn’t that low-cut and the skirt wasn’t that short really. Most of the popular girls in her year wore far more revealing outfits on the weekends. She just wasn’t used to this sort of clothing. _'Adapt'_, she told herself. Anna put on a rather lovely opal choker and felt bit better about her appearance immediately. She’d had it for less than a year, a gift given to her by Cedric, and it had already become part of her mental image of herself. She heard the familiar sound of the other girls in her year waking up to get ready for the day. Anna shook her head; she’d just have to deal with the outfit. Aunt Phoebe had been so pleased with her new wardrobe and most of her old things were gone. There was no turning back now. With a sigh, Anna headed back to the bathroom to blow dry and style her hair. 

Shamelessly, she’d nicked one of Padma’s 'Beauty Witch Weekly' magazines and began flipping through the different styles to help her feel ready for this date. She finally settled on the wavy, loose curls being modeled by a rather busty and plastic looking platinum blonde witch. The witch oozed with confidence something Anna didn’t feel she had much of at the moment. This was her first real date and she found herself rather like a fish out of water. She pointed her wand at her long raven locks and whispered the incantation carefully…

“Now according to this, I put my hair up in a shower cap for fifteen minutes and then run my fingers through it for desired looseness.” Anna muttered before gathering her hair up into the shower cap and grabbing her long black cloak.

With her cloak securely fastened, Anna headed down to breakfast before she could be spotted by her roommates. She sighed with relief when she spotted Ron and Harry arriving right as the post owls did. They each smiled at her and waved her over to their table. She nodded and headed straight for the Gryffindor table, grabbing a seat next to Hermione. Athena hadn’t shown up-not that she expected her-but Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl when she, Harry and Ron each joined her.

“And about time! If it hadn’t come today…” she said eagerly, tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Anna watched as Hermione’s eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

“Listen, Anna and Harry,” Hermione said looking from Harry to Anna herself. “This is really important…do you think you two can meet me at the Three Broomsticks around midday?”

“Well…I dunno, said Harry dubiously. “Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do.”

“Yeah,” Anna agreed rather hastily. “Roger might have a hippogriff if I bail on him, you know how egotistical chasers can be…” she added candidly.

“Well, bring them both along if you two must,” said Hermione urgently. “Will you be there?”

“Well…all right, but why?”

“Seriously, Herms, what gives?” Anna questioned with a chuckle.

“I haven’t got time to tell you two now, I’ve got to answer this quickly-” And with that she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of uneaten toast in the other.

“You’ll be there, won’t you carrot top?” Anna said conversationally before taking a hefty bite of her toast. 

“I can’t come to Hogsmeade at all,” Ron said shaking his head. “Angelina wants a full day of practice. As if it’s going to help-we’re the worst team I’ve even seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they’re pathetic, even worse than I am.” He heaved a great sigh. “I don’t know why Angelina won’t just let me resign…”

“Oh come now, Carrot Top, you’re not as awful as you think you are,” Anna told him.

“Anna’s right. You’re quite good when you’re on form,” Harry added irritably.

Anna could tell Harry found it hard to be sympathetic to Ron’s plight when she knew how much he missed being on the pitch. She knew he’d probably give up anything, even this date he was finally going on with Cho, to be playing in Gryffindor’s fourth game against Hufflepuff. Anna decided to change the topic and began to remove the shower cap from her head.

“So I’ve decided to charm my hair into curls, hopefully Davies’ head doesn’t get too big that I actually put effort into my appearance…it might explode.” She said chuckling as she shook her hair free and began to run her fingers through it. Harry and Ron’s eyes were wide as she did so and she studied their expressions with a frown. The Great Hall was oddly quiet as she felt eyes from every House’s table fall on her. “What? Does it look that-” she trailed off as one of the locks she fingered caught her eye. It was blonde. Platinum blonde and glossy.

“OH FUCK ME!” she bellowed, pulling out a compact mirror and frowning at her reflection. Her hair looked exactly like the busty witch’s from that magazine she nicked off Padma. She felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment as the Slytherins barked with laughter from their table, all except Malfoy who looked like his eyes might bulge out of his head. For their part, the Rac She could still feel his eyes on her as she addressed Harry and Ron once more. “Great! I look like a fucking bimbo now,” she muttered.

“Want me to try to help you sort it out?” Ron asked hopefully and Anna eyed him sympathetically before shaking her head.

“No time, Davies will have a meltdown if I’m late.” Anna said hurriedly as she excused herself from the table and proceeded to the entrance hall to meet Davies, feeling very insecure and wondering what on Earth they would even talk about.

Davies had been talking to Cho when she arrived, both stopped mid-sentence when they saw Anna approaching apprehensively. He looked very handsome, Anna supposed, in a button down red colored shirt and black slacks. His longer dark hair was gelled back rather neatly and both he and Cho looked her mouths hanging open.

“Anna?” Davies questioned weakly. Anna felt her cheeks heat up once again as Davies’ eyes swept up and down her body approvingly.  
Cho opened her mouth to speak but rather incredulously seemed at a loss for words…

“Before you say anything…piss off Chang,” Anna said coolly, the other girl shot her a deadly look before stalking off to wait for Harry.

“Wow, Anna,” Davies grinned, reaching out to finger her hair. “You look…stunning. Shall we?”

“Thanks Mate, uh sure!” she said chuckling nervously before taking his offered arm. 

They joined the queue of people, including Harry and Cho, who were waiting to be signed out by Filch, occasionally catching each other’s eye and grinning shiftily, but otherwise not saying a word to one another. Anna was relived once the fresh air hit her, glad to be away from her peer’s close quarters stares. It was a fresh, breezy sort of day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium, Anna glimpsed Ron and Ginny skimming over the stands and Anna frowned that she couldn’t be there engaging in a friendly scrimmage with them…

“You think this team has a shot at the cup this year?” said Roger. She turned and saw him watching her cautiously.

Of course mate,” Anna smiled. “The only team that can really give us a run for our money is Gryffindor if they can get their shit together.”

“Gryffindor isn’t a threat without Potter as Seeker, they’ve got Ginny Weasley now who hasn’t played before this year so shouldn’t be too hard to beat them.” Roger said rather thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Anna said, grinning. “Although I wouldn’t count Ginny out, she’s scrimmaged against us every summer at the Burrow…she’s not that awful.”

“Well, we’ve got to pay attention to the game against Hufflepuff, haven’t we? Only way we’ll crack her code, see if her style is different than Potter’s” Roger told her matter-of-factly. 

“Hufflepuff might not be the best measuring stick, they’ve lost a step since-” she stopped mid-sentence and trailed off trying to keep the conversation away from the topic of Cedric Diggory.

“He was quite talented, Cedric,” said Roger smiling reminiscently. “How’s your Aunt and Uncle holding up?”

“They’ve got their good days and bad days, much like the rest of us dealing with grief,” Anna said uncomfortably. “I’m pretty sure the last time I saw Uncle Amos smile was at the Quidditch World Cup last year.”

“Oh, I saw you two there too, remember? We were on the same campsite. What a great game, right?”

The subject of the Quidditch World Cup carried them all the way down the drive and out through the gates. Anna almost forgot about how ridiculous she thought her blonde hair looked. Davies treated her like he normally did, conversation came as easily and naturally as if she were talking to Harry and Ron. She was just starting to get a pep in her step when a large gang of Slytherin girls passed them, including Pansy Parkinson.

“Darcy and Davies!” screeched Pansy to a chorus of snide giggles. “Urgh, Darcy, I don’t think much of your hair…you look like you got in a fight with bottle of bleach and lost!”

“Yeah?” Anna bellowed back at her. “Better then you, Parkinson, you look like your Mother had an affair with a mutt!” 

Davies let out a peel of laughter and the Slytherin girls fell silent at Anna’s clap back. Pansy turned and glared hatefully at her.

“Think my looks are funny, do you Darcy?” Pansy spat, drawing her wand and pointing it at her threateningly.

“Sure do, Parkinson! It’s even funnier because you sound like you’re barking when you laugh,” Anna drawing her own wand and mock barking at her.

Roger placed a restraining hand on Anna’s shoulder and stepped between her and Slytherin girls.

“Ooooo!” they chorused.

“Piss off, Parkinson,” Roger told the ringleader callously. “Anna’s hair looks great, unlike your ugly mug she can pull off every hair color. Besides, I think you’re just jealous your boyfriend can’t keep his eyes off of her…”

“You! I! Draco wouldn’t want a blood traitor like Darcy, regardless of how she may look!” Pansy spat looking very flustered as she and her gang sped up ahead of them. Leaving an embarrassed silence in their wake.

“Thanks for that, you didn’t have to do that,” Anna told him conversationally. “One good thing about that Malfoy comment is that should get her off my ass for the next few weeks cause she’ll be so paranoid about his wondering eye…”

“I wasn’t kidding,” Roger answered her bluntly. “Malfoy always seems to sneak glances at you when nobody’s looking, if I didn’t know any better I’d swear he fancies you but I’d be remiss if I missed an opportunity to knock Parkinson down a few pegs.” He told her.

“Well played, Davies, well played.” Anna told him rather impressed. “Besides, Malfoy having any kind of feelings for anyone other than himself is…well…you have a better shot of Potter getting put back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” 

Davies laughed as though she’d made the most capital joke he’d heard in his life, “So where to Miss. Darcy?” he grinned as they entered Hogsmeade. The High Street was so full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements.

“Beats me, Mate,” Anna said shrugging. “You’re the one who’s done this dating thing before not me…”

“Fair enough,” Davies smiled, he glanced to his right and frowned. Anna followed his gaze over to where Draco Malfoy stood, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle eyes firmly locked on her. “See what I mean?” he whispered intimately in her ear causing Anna to blush. “Shall we give him a show if he wants to stare? Shall I show him my girlfriend is not to be stared at?”

“Davies, relax it’s only a first-” Anna never got to finish what she was about to say as he smirked arrogantly in the direction of Malfoy and captured Anna’s lips with his. 

Anna didn’t know why Davies cared who stared her, but the possessiveness in which his lips molded against hers was a bit unnerving. He hadn’t gotten too far before Anna broke free of being momentarily stunned and pushed him off of her. Her rage at being publically groped was like a freak tornado and Roger fell victim to its onslaught. Anna had thought that Roger had seen her angry before. She’d been wrong. Once she managed to push him off of her she had descended on him like an avenging goddess. When she turned to look at where Malfoy was standing he was gone…great just what she needed, him to tease her about Davies for the next month.

“Davies if you pull a stunt like that again, I’ll leave you right where you stand!” she yelled. “If you want to kiss me, fine! Just have some respect, don’t just do it cause someone’s God forbid staring at me.”

“Anna…I…I’m sorry.” He said totally stunned by her lashing out at him.

“Fine,” she mumbled. Part of Anna wanted to run off and watch him suffer, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to live it down if she just left. Madame Puddifoot’s was a couple of minutes from where they stood and she hoped the walk would help her gather her bearings. So far, it wasn’t working.

“Do you want to grab a coffee then?” Roger tried again awkwardly as rain began to fall on the pair.

“Sure,” said Anna, looking around. “Madame Puddifoot’s okay with you?”

“Of course,” Roger told her gently. “Lead the way?” Anna smiled, finding it hard to stay mad at him. She grabbed his hand gently and led him up the road into a small, cramped, steamy little tea shop.

On past occasion when Anna came here the bows and fills hadn’t bothered her but with the resemblance to Umbridge’s office being uncanny it made Anna feeling a bit ill as she and Davies took a seat at the window booth.

“I see she decorated for the occasion,” Roger observed as one dozens of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables threw pink confetti over them.

“Delightful,” Anna frowned picking it out of her now blonde hair, Roger reached over rather boldly and took the hand that moments before was pulling confetti out of it and held it. Anna heard the little bell over the tinkle as Harry and Cho walked in looking every inch an odd couple, not that Anna would say that. Anna couldn’t dwell on the newest arrivals too long as Madame Puddifoot approached them. A rather stout woman with a shiny black bun, she smiled at the pair as she pulled out a writing pad.

“What can I get you, m’dears?”

“Two coffees, light and sweet,” said Roger winking at Anna.

In the time it took for their coffees to arrive, Roger had pounced on her once more, his lips locking on Anna’s soundly over their sugar bowl.

_'Oh my!'_ Anna thought, thrilled. His lips were firm and warm, and he was warm, warm as toast. She melted against him like a snowflake as his kiss deepened.This one was much more urgent as the tip of his tongue penetrated her, then withdrew, returned to probe against the edge of her parted teeth, coaxing her to open. 

Anna for her part, wasn't sure what to do, how to return. It was her first really-real kiss that hadn’t been chaste, and romance books had only explained the theory and not the practice. So instead she tasted him, and tried to mimic with her own tongue what he was doing with his. He smelt of strong men’s cologne which made Anna’s head swim. She gasped a breath through her nose and the scent was drowned out, mingled with the scent of his hair, the leather he wore… he sucked her tongue into his mouth and drew upon it almost painfully, and it was provoking and bizarre not to know where his mouth ended and hers began, slick flesh writhing upon itself, an intimation of the sexual act…

“I thought,” Cho’s voice echoed through the café, breaking Anna from she and Roger’s kiss as well as from her own thoughts. “I thought you’d u-u-understand! I need to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean you saw it happen, d-didn’t you?”

Anna watched rather curiously as Cho began to cry in earnest and Davies-for his part-tried very hard to get Anna's attention back on him and his ministrations.

“Well-I have talked about it,” Harry replied in a loud whisper which Anna still could hear. “To Ron, Hermione and Anna, but-”  
“Oh, you’ll talk to Hermione Granger and Anna Darcy!” she said shrilly, her face now shining with tears, and several more kissing couples broke apart to stare at she and Harry. “But you won’t talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just…p-paid and you went up to meet with Anna and Hermione G-Granger like you obviously want to!”

Anna watched helpless as Harry looked from Cho to her, utterly bewildered, Cho seized a frilly napkin and dabbed her shining face with it.

“Cho?” he said weakly, clearly wished Roger would seize Anna again to stop her from watching the argument unfold.

Anna stood up and faced Cho, “you know what Cho, you’re a real bitch, asking Harry out for information regarding Cedric.” She spat.

“Go on, leave!” she said, now crying into the napkin. “I don’t know why you asked me out in the first place if you’re going to meet other girls right after me…how many are you meeting after Hermione and Anna?”

“It’s not like that!” said Harry and he actually laughed at that statement which, Anna groaned into her hands as Cho sprang to her feet. The whole tearoom was staring at her and Harry now.

“I’ll see you around, Harry,” she said dramatically, hiccupping slightly as she dashed out the door into the pouring rain.

“Cho!” Harry called after her, but the door had already swung shut with a tuneful tinkle.

There was total silence within the tea shop, everyone eyed up she and Harry scandalously. Harry threw down a Galleon onto the table, shook pink confetti out of his eyes and followed Cho out the door. Anna swooped down and pressed a soft kiss on Roger’s cheek. He looked up at her equal parts dazed and annoyed, “I need to go check on him, I’m sorry Roger, this just…doesn’t feel right.” She said softly before following Harry out the door.

It was raining hard now and Anna couldn’t see where Harry ran off too, she figured she’d hurry to the Three Broomsticks, it was early but maybe a butterbeer would warm her up from this cold rain which pelted her so hard it hurt. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice as she ran into a hard body. Whoever it was wore a white button down shirt which showed off some rather rock hard abs, the shirt was nearly see through thanks to the rain, she could make out a six pack outlined through them and the cologne this mysterious man was wearing was quite delicious smelling, she could feel it filling her nostrils. Slowly, Anna looked up to see a rather handsome pale, pointed face, soaking wet platinum blond and pair of cool grey eyes. Draco Malfoy smirked down at her like he’d just caught the game winning golden snitch. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry, Anna?” he said in a tone uncharacteristically soft. “Bored of Davies already?” he chuckled at his own joke.

“Piss off Malfoy, that’s none of your damn business…now let me go,” she whispered not making an effort to move, her voice lacking the venom she intended it to. She could barely breathe as she felt his hands resting on her hips, she felt something akin to electricity shoot through her body like a bow and arrow.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he smirked, eyes roving over her body appreciatively. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down at the way the rain made her breasts cling to her shirt and her skirt hug to her curvy hips. She tried to ignore the fact that she was pressed so close to her enemy that she could feel his arousal against her thigh. Her eyes fluttered back up to his and her stomach was summersaulted pleasantly in a way that shocked her to core. What was she doing? This was Draco Malfoy! Her brain shrieked at her but she stayed locked in his embrace unable to move.

“Malfoy let go!” she growled pushing her palms against his chest but he only held her hips tighter against him, his fingernails biting into her flesh through her skirt in a way that nearly made her shiver in pleasure.

“Ask nicely, Darcy,” he told her teasingly. “You need to address me properly if you hope to meet up with Saint Potter and Granger in a timely manner.” 

“MALFOY! LET GO!” she yelled louder this time, trying and failing once more to get out of his grip. 

He bent close to her ear and whispered, “What’s the magic word Darcy?” his breath in her ear this time did make her shiver. 

“Draco,” she protested weakly, biting her bottom lip gingerly as she considered him, staring at her reverently. “Please, let me go…” 

“Say it again,” he told her firmly, raising one hand to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Say what again?” she asked breathlessly as his fingers began to grip her hips harder.

“My name, Anna, say it again,” he groaned into her ear his lips dangerously close to her lobe.

“Draco,” she whispered in a breathy tone that made his erection unbearably painful. “Please, let me go…” she whimpered as she brushed her body up against his unintentionally as she tried to pull away from him.

Anna felt his arms go slack, her breath hitched in her throat as his eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul. What was this strange affect he was having on her? The way her body molded against his so perfectly was seared into her memory. These feelings both frightened her and turned her on so Anna did the only thing that made sense, she ran. She ran until she was breathless, until her feet were sore and she reached the Three Broomsticks.

“Anna! Your hair! My goodness, are you okay?” Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace. Anna hadn’t even realized she was crying until she was under the awning of the Three Broomsticks and her best friend was wiping them away.

“Oh Herms,” Anna cried. “I tried charming my hair to have curls, it ended up back firing and making me look like some bimbo! Then all Roger wanted to do was snog me the whole damn date, so I ended up leaving and then to top it all off I ran into Malfoy and now I’m all mixed up!” she sobbed clinging to her best friend tearfully.

“It’s alright, Anna,” Hermione told her reassuringly, she pulled her wand out and murmured a counter spell under her breath and Anna felt her scalp tingle. Before she knew it her hair which had been blonde just moments before was back to her naturally inky black waves. “There, now that that’s settled, ready to head in?”

Anna took a deep shaky breath and nodded before following Hermione into the Three Broomsticks unaware of the pair of grey eyes that watched the way she sashayed into the pub. Draco let out a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his soaking wet blond hair. He could still hear his name in his head rolling off her tongue. Unable to hide his condition now, he hurried off in desperate need of either a cold shower or release...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
I'm back!! Did you miss me? I got the idea of this One-Shot after re-reading Order of the Phoenix. I wanted to showcase Anna and Roger's ill fated first date that was alluded to in Chapter 5 of 'Meetings in the Tower' titled Hogsmeade and also set the tone of the beginnings of Anna developing an attraction to Draco. She doesn't quite understand it yet, as its a foreign concept to her to feel such sexual tension. I will be posting another One-shot next week which will showcase Draco's feelings regarding Anna (which we only just scratched the surface of in this one). I sincerely hope you enjoyed it-please do what every writer sincerely hopes you do in return and review!


End file.
